deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Devil's J-in the Details Trivia
There are 8 questions regarding Ryu vs Jin: *#Was scaling a fair method of determining the victor (6:30)? Scaling is kind of a necessity with these kinds of characters. They aren't like Superman who has 80 years of media with feats for the characters. Ryu and jin do not have a ton of stuff to work with meaning that to get an accurate reading of power, they must be scaled to people they have fought/defeated. *#Cheery picking canons to support a winner you want (9:00)? It has been 6 years since a Street Fighter character has won an episode of death battle. While it's true that Tekken currently has a 100% loss ratio, that means nothing because they have only appeared in one episode. Street Fighter has won four episodes out of the 12 episodes they have appeared in. Ryu himself has lost an episode of death battle before. If SA had a dog in this race to lose, it would be more likely to be Street Fighter. Cherry picking my ass. *#Why include Tag Tournament but not Blood Vengeance (9:00)? In typical death battle fashion, SA takes the main canon (in this case the main games) and then use supporting evidence that does not contradict with that canon. Blood Vengeance contradicts with the main Tekken canon because Jin obtains some form that does not exist within the games. The creator himself says the canonicity of the film is questionable at best. Ryu himself has stuff left out such as his ability to teleport to a different continent in the Udon comics. He also fight Asura in Asura's Wrath and if they included that, Jin would be even more dead (specifically with the feat where Asura blasts Ryu to the moon). *#"Jin actually has more control over the Devil Jin then, Ryu does over the Mu so Ken" (13:35). The shot where Jin activates the Devil gene on command is the last shot of the game. It is ultimately unknown at this point what level of control Jin has; only that it is greater than normal. Tekken 8 could potentially reveal that Jin once again does not have control over it so SA could not make that assumption. Even still that is a minor point of the debate. Assuming Jin had better control, his only other advantage would still be speed. *#"The one who transforms first always loses" (15:50). Pokemon VS Digimon, Bowser VS Ganon, Sephiroth VS Vergil, Naruto VS Ichigo and Metal Sonic VS Zero say hi. But even then that is merely part of the animation. The research decides the animation, not the other way round. If there is a particular pattern, it is by pure coincidence. *#Doesn't the Power of Nothingness only affect evil people (17:00)? There is nothing to indicate it does but if it did, Jin started World War 3 so Ryu's covered either way. *#Heihachi and Kazuya defeated Akuma in Tekken 7 so shouldn't Jin scale to Akuma as well (18:30)? They don't beat Akuma. Akuma beats Heihachi and Heihachi is in a position that is clearly defeat (bursting out of a pile of rubble after Akuma has left). Akuma's first fight against Devil Kazuya is interrupted by the "Independence Day laser" which also means that in base form Akuma was able to survive a feat Kazuya needed his Devil form for. The fight between Devil Kazuya and Shin Akuma is unfortunately cut off and we do not know the outcome for it. Even then, the fact that Shin Akuma looks so different in the Tekken verse means that it is likely not the same character as in Street Fighter. Even further, why wouldn't other characters be affected by the events in Tekken such as World War 3 or even the tournament that they would likely sign up for. *#When was Ryu's dojo directly above the Spring Maiden vault from RWBY (18:40)? Since the budget demanded it. Sam says the original plan was to have Ryu and jin bust through a wall in the dojo and then continue fighting while going down the mountain but Torrin decided the Spring Maiden vault was better. *Jetz wanted to do Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and it was his idea to make it hand-animated (28:00) *Sam has jokingly said that a potential Top 10 will be "Top 10 things that get you high". Category:Blog posts